Esse dia Iria Chegar!
by Akemi - Namikaze
Summary: Nessa história nossos ninjas enfrentarão uma guerra que começa em Suna País do Vento , onde haverá muito romance SasuSaku, TemaShika, TenTenNeji, InoSai e GaaMiy , tragédias,dramas e suspenses.


**Esse dia iria chegar!****  
****O começo... **

Na vila da Folha, uma Kunoichi voltava para casa após um duro treinamento, "Vou chegar em casa e tomar um banho" pensava ela caminhando distraidamente.  
Ao chegar a sua casa, destrancou a porta, para depois entrar e trancá-la novamente, foi direto pra a suíte de seu quarto. Tirou à roupa suja e suada, mostrando seu corpo cheio de curvas, pernas torneadas, muito bem definidas, era o corpo que qualquer homem deseja para uma mulher, ou para a sua mulher.

Após esse banho colocou roupas leves, estava fazendo muito calor em Konoha, sentiu sua barriga roncar decidiu ir a cozinha ver o que tinhas de comer. Desceu as escadas, passou pela sala e foi direto ao armário na cozinha, na mesma ansiedade que o abriu, o fechou com decepção, não porque não havia o que comer, pelo ao contrário, tinha muitas coisas gostosas, mas não havia o que ela queria comer. Então a única idéia e solução que ela teve, era de ir a barraca do Ichikaru comer o Rámem que ela tanto desejava.

Em outro lugar alguém corria apressadamente:

- AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!! Estou atrasadooo!! JÁ SÃO 21:59!!!  
Parou um pouco para descansar e continuou.  
Minutos depois ele conseguia ver a barraca do Ichikaru, uma cabeleira vermelho-rubi e seguiu até lá. Parou ofegante e disse:

- Tio... Que bom que você... Não fechou ainda.  
- Fechar? Como vou fechar se ainda são 20:05 ??  
- 20:05 ?? Mas não era... -parou ao constatar que o relógio marcava exatamente 20:05- HE, HE,HE.....Eu devo ter me confundido.  
- Confundir 20:05 com 22:00 só podia ser você Naruto.  
- Hã? Miyako? Você esta aí desde quando? Chegou agora?  
Ela deu um suspiro e respondeu:  
- Não Naruto, eu estava aqui antes de você u.u  
- Bem que eu vi algo vermelho, então era você!!! Hehehe- disse colocando as duas mãos na nuca.  
- Tio me de aquele Rámem de porco que só você sabe fazer?  
- Claro Miyako! E você Naruto?  
- O "de sempre" Tio.  
- Certo - e saiu logo em seguida preparar os rámens.  
Naruto sentou-se ao lado de Miyako e começaram a conversar enquanto o rámen era preparado.

* * *

Em uma praça, Sakura estava sentada no banco de cabeça baixa após Tsunade a obrigá-la voltar pra casa, ao invés de ir pra casa direto passou em frente a essa praça e por lá ficou.  
Sasuke que estava passando por ali, ao virar a esquina para ir pra casa, a avista e decidi ir até lá.  
Sakura estava distraída de cabeça baixa, muito pensativa, não percebeu a aproximidade de Sasuke:

- Não deveria ir pra Casa?  
Sakura levantou a cabeça com o susto que tinha levado se sentiu a pior ninja por não ter percebido a presença de Sasuke:  
- Eu... Eu só estava pensando  
- Ultimamente você anda muito distraída.  
Sakura abaixa a cabeça novamente, tentando não encontrar os olhos de Sasuke:  
- Vem! Eu te levo em casa.  
Sakura novamente levanta a cabeça no susto o encarando surpresa, Sasuke nesses anos, desde que voltou para à Vila a tratava diferente, não só ela, a todos:  
-Vamos, antes que eu mude de idéia-completou com seu costumeiro tom frio (apesar de tratar as pessoas melhores, seu tom frio ainda continua)  
- Ta... - Sakura não se importou com a frieza, nem havia percebido, ainda estava tentando fazer a "ficha cair".

Durante o caminho, nenhum dos dois pronunciava uma palavra, era desconfortável para Sakura, mas mesmo assim decidiu ficar calada.  
O caminho inteiro fora assim, até chegarem ao destino.  
Sasuke parou ainda quieto olhou a porta de Sakura, e finalmente se pronunciou:

-Boa noite Sakura  
- Err... Sasuke-kun... Obrigada! E Boa noite.  
Ele apenas fez um movimento com a cabeça positivo e foi embora.

Sakura entrou em casa, trancou a porta e encostou-se na mesma refletindo sobre as atitudes de Sasuke. "Nesses últimos dias ele anda mais... 'Amigável' com todos... talvez... ah! Eu não sei... melhor parar de pensar sobre isso, ultimamente depois que ele voltou para a Vila, ele anda muito esquisito". Deu um longo suspiro e foi tomar banho para depois ir deitar-se.

* * *

- SHAUSHUAHSUAHUSHAHAHAHA!!  
- Isso não teve graça...  
- Teve. Ha ha ha! Teve sim!  
- Olha só para o meu rámem... Ta queimando muito... T.T  
- Quem manda você ser tapado e não ler o que está escrito na embalagem... Se tivesse lido não colocaria pimenta ao invés de molho.  
- T.T. Eu não so tão tapado assim, so?  
- Você não percebe néh?  
-Perceber o que?  
- Que existe uma pessoa que gosta de você há muito tempo, mas nunca teve coragem de te dizer o que sente... Mas ela também nunca deixou de te dar sinais.  
- Sinais? Como assim?  
- Ah Naruto! Sinais que ela gosta de você!!!  
- Sério? Eu... Nunca...  
-Nunca percebeu!! Olha Naruto, já está tarde, eu preciso ir.  
- Mas, Miyako você sabe quem é?  
- Isso você vai ter que descobrir sozinho. Boa sorte^^  
Diz ela já se afastando:  
- Tchau Tio, tchau Naruto... Boa noite!  
E seguiu seu caminho de casa.  
- Tio... Você sabe de quem a Miyako estava falando?  
- Seu eu soubesse ou não Naruto... Eu não te contaria. Miyako tem razão, tente descobrir você mesmo. Agora eu vou fechar. Boa noite Naruto.  
-Boa noite... Tio.

Sendo assim Naruto foi embora para casa pensando quem seria a doida que gostava dele.


End file.
